The Rules
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Rules Our rules are long, but not comprehensive. This game is so complex and dynamic that some situations are unique and we judge them as they happen. If you disagree with the rules, drop by the forums and contribute to the "Server Rules - Suggestions" thread. #'NUMQUAM MENTULA ES'. Don't be a dick. This motto is borrowed from Wil Wheaton and is subject to interpretation, and there is a gray area, but for the most part it should be obvious if you're breaking it or not. Being disrespectful/rude to other players OOC or to admins is a good way to get perma-banned quick. This is the 42nd. We treat each other with respect. #'Murder is a touchy thing'. On the one hand, it sucks being knocked out of the round for a couple of hours. On the other, it's SS13. It's hard to articulate every circumstance that killing a guy is and isn't acceptable, so just play your role properly and we shouldn't have any issues. If there is an issue, just make sure you escalated it properly. One punch or thrown bottle is not matched with a shotgun blast to the face. Other IC justifications may exist for murder, but these are on a case by case basis and often bring in admins if there are no antags involved. Minor aggravations like demotions, non-violent pranks, insults, or theft are not adequate justification for taking someone out of the game. #'Self defense' is always acceptable WHEN USING SOME FORM OF EQUAL FORCE. Sometimes calling Security isn't enough, and that asshole trying to strangle you for your slightly higher access ID won't leave you be. Just don't confuse an instance of outright paranoia with one of obvious imminent danger. And when in doubt, AdminHELP. #'"I'm crazy!!!1"' is crap roleplaying tossed up to thinly veil the fact that you want to grief the station and not get punished for it. It won't slide here. Not even once. #'Security and Heads of Departments' have a tendency to ruin the round for everyone else. You have greater expectations placed on you than other positions. If you cannot handle that responsibility, ask for a job change. Someone with a position of authority like Security, Captain, HoP, etc. will receive harsher punishments for offenses than those not in such a position. Going AFK or logging out as a dept head without saying anything to admins will result in a permanent job ban for all dept head positions. Yes, this is unfair. Deal with it or take off the shades. #'Keep IC out of OOC'. At worst it ruins game modes by blowing traitors' covers and at best it pisses off everybody and stirs up drama. OOC will be disabled by admins for the rest of the round whenever it is abused, or if it's just you, expect to get muted. If you've blatantly tried to spoil the round, you might face banning. Also make a best effort to refrain from smilies, textspeak, l33tspeak, or others in IC speech unless you are an AI. #'Don't metagame'. The big one here is calling the shuttle immediately at the beginning of the round to test the gamemode in Secret. It is easy to see through and will get you on everyone's bad side very quickly. Often admins can tell pretty easily if you are metagaming. Just. Don't. #'Character names can both help or break immersion'. As such, famous names, plays on really derpy phrases, highly offensive names, or simply mashing your hand violently across your keyboard are not viable options of character naming. If you do any of these things, expect that an admin will most likely change your name for you. And we admins like names such as Gertrude, Mildred, Englebert, and Anthony (sorry if you are actually named any of these IRL). Offensive names might result in a ban. #'AdminHELP spam or bugging admins for clues' on what's happening isn't cool and wastes our time that can better be used to monitor the ship and deal with actual issues or create a fun event. Don't clog up our log. If you see someone doing something that seems out of line, adminhelp right then, do not wait until round end to see if they are a traitor then adminhelp next round. It makes it a lot harder to deal with. Also, give as much information you can when asking if something is legit: name of the attacker, job, where it happened, what happened. Any info you give makes our work easier. #'Don't grief on the shuttle' or the station after shuttle leaves...shuttle people get 60 seonds after docking at centcomm for griefing freely at the end of the round. Similarly, don't spawn grief at arrivals. Even if you are an antag, attacking people who enter after you is really pathetic. Play the game, not the power. #'Stream Sniping/Stalking' is what happens when Sacriel or another streamer are in the server playing while streaming it and you watch their stream to metagame/grief. This is easily figured out by admins and is an instantly perma-bannable offense. If you are playing in the server while Sacriel is streaming, close the Twitch page. At the very least that is metagaming and is not cool. #'Clown/Mime trolling' is a bit of a controversial topic. While these roles are annoying at the best of times, they are also an integral part of SS13 and allow for an appropriate avenue to get a player's griefing out. We here at Rocket 42nd have for the time being decided to try a "Weapons Free" approach. These two roles are free do to as they choose, steal, push, attack, troll, etc....but to balance this, they are also fair game for the rest of the crew. If the crew feels the clown or mime are "asking for it"...then so be it. Think you got what it takes to troll and survive past 5 minutes? Don your white face paint. #'ERP (erotic roleplay)' and racist/grossly offensive words and graffiti trolling are both unwelcome. This is a slightly classier server than most. If you are doing graffiti on the floor, most obscene words are not acceptable - hateful words like "hitler" or "rape" or "nazi" are bannable. Whether it be IC or OOC, hate speech words are also bannable. This includes homophobic slurs that tend to be the hallmark of the more ignorant and immature gamer. Don't say them here. ERP is not welcome at all, even if it's consented by both parties. Forced ERP is an immediate perma ban with no warning. #'Being an antag is not a ticket to slaughter everyone'. Unless you have an objective that tells you to get the nuke keys and blow the ship up, being a traitor means you complete your objectives. If admins find you've failed to steal slimes but managed to kill the janitor, bartender, and half the med staff, you are seen as a griefer. It's a bit different if you are cultist or changeling...but remember: this roleplaying game gives you objectives for a reason. Do your best to follow them and not power game for fun? #'Admins are not only allowed' to run events or otherwise influence the course of rounds, they are encouraged to. They are as much GMs as they are enforcers of the rules, perhaps even moreso. #'Just like in Asimov's works', law order determines law priority. In the case of two laws contradicting, the one with the lesser law number wins. AIs are not required to do what players who threaten self-harm demand, unless they personally decide to interpret law 1 to include that. Playing AI and changing your laws yourself (outside of an AI malf round) or not abiding by your laws will see you jobbanned from AI. #'Security must RP properly'. Read the Space Laws. Understand that this isn't the middle ages and starting off with lethal force against those posing a non-lethal threat is murder. Permabrigging (the official one or a makeshift one) is also functionally the same as murder. Don't do it unless they can/should also be executed. Buckle cuffing, which is when you tie someone to a chair or bed after already they are already handcuffed, is strictly prohibited here and will find you jobbanned from security or worse if you do this.< Overall, we try and play it straight here. We don't like to metagame and we don't like to grief. We like to roleplay. We like to enjoy each other's company. We don't like to piss each other off. The way we play the game isn't everyone's cup of tea. We understand that and we don't fault you if you enjoy a different style of play, but we do expect you to go elsewhere for that. This is a free game for you to play and we are the ones working hard to keep it going. We temp and perma ban pretty easily here as we already have a large community of gamers established and limited amount of slots - we tend to not prioritize saving space for the griefers or trolls. If you don't like it, there are many other servers for you to play on. However, we are reasonable. If you feel you were grossly mistreated by an admin, you can create a post in the "Ban Appeals" forum. If you have a complaint to make about an admin or fellow player, put it in the "Complaints" forum. DO NOT word either of these rudely or you might find yourself perma-banned.